This invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of the Saxifragaceae family. The botanical name of the plant is Hydrangea macrophylla (Thunb.) ‘BC7.3’.
The new cultivar originated as a seedling from a controlled cross between a commercial variety known as ‘Venedig’ to the inventor which may be the subject of U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,928 and registered as ‘Venice Raven’. ‘Venedig’ was the seed parent and the unpatented variety ‘LK49’ was the pollen parent. ‘LK49’ is relatively compact plant with wiry stems, relatively small leaves, relatively small sepalous florets, and inflorescences that are resistant to being damaged by conditions in commercial coolers.
The variety ‘BC7.3’ has compact, attractive inflorescences with relatively small sepalous florets, attractive sepal pigmentation and good commercial characteristics, including the characteristic that the sepals are highly resistant to osmotic pressure. The variety ‘BC7.3’ has pigmented sepals, and is preferably grown in soil conditions treated with aluminum to produce blue pigmentation. The color of the sepals changes as the plant ages. Below is a table comparing the new variety to similar varieties. Blooms approximately 1 month earlier than similar varieties grown under commercial conditions for sale as a decorative potted plant. The new variety is generally taller than its parents and the stems need to be staked. ‘Venedig’ and the new variety have similarly sized inflorescences.
TABLE 1New VarietyPatented Variety ‘BC6.1’‘BC7.3’U.S. Plant Pat. No. 23,757Leaf size9 cm × 15 cm12 cm wide × 15 cm longPlant height16″ in 6″ pot.15″ in 6″ pot.Stem strengthStems are strong butStems are strong but benefit benefit from being staked.from being staked.SepalUpper side of sepals is Upper side of sepals is R.H.S.PigmentationR.H.S. 94 A (violet-blue86 A (violet group); Under side group) to 86 B (violetof sepals is R.H.S. 88 Dgroup); Under side of(violet group)sepals is R.H.S. 93 D(violet group)to 86 C (violet group).Sepalous 50 mm60 mm to 70 mmFloret SizeCommerical variety ‘Venedig’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 18,593which may be U.S. Plant Pat. ‘True Blue’No. 10,928 ‘Venice Raven’Leaf sizeUnknown9 cm wide × 15 cm long-observed controls grown alongside new varietyPlant heightUnknown12″ in 6″ pot-observed controls grown alongside new variety.Stem strengthStrongStrong-observed controlsgrown alongside new varietySepalBoth sides of sepalsa areUpper side of sepals is R.H.S.PigmentationR.H.S. 100 D (blue84 A (violet group).group).Under side of sepals is R.H.S.85 A (violet group) observed controls grown alongside new variety.Sepalous 50 mm to 60 mm70 mm - observed controls Floret Sizegrown alongside new variety
The new cultivar ‘BC7.3’ has been successfully asexually reproduced under controlled environmental conditions at a nursery in Half Moon Bay, Calif. under the direction of the inventor with its distinguishing characteristics remaining stable.
Asexual reproduction was first accomplished when vegetative stem cuttings were taken from the initially selected plant. Examination of asexually reproduced, successive generations grown in Half Moon Bay, Calif. show that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for ‘BC7.3’ remains firmly fixed through.